Animal Crossing Wars!
by Jamestown401
Summary: Once they were friends, now they are enemies. Two towns are now at war with each other over something that wasn't serious. Who will win? That will be determined.....soon. Read and Review, but no flaming.
1. Episode 1 An unlikely mistake

Disclaimer: I do not own Animal Crossing in any way, shape, or form! I am not Nintendo. Nintendo owns AC, and I don't. But what I do own is the original characters used in this fic. Even though they are just the player models for AC. But they are still OC's!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Animal Crossing Wars!

Episode 1: An unlikely mistake.

As an Animal Crossing player character, Andres was always having a blast hanging out with his friend, Musashi in Animal Crossing: Wild World. Andres' appearance is simple. He has blonde spiky hair, and wears a orange jumpsuit design he made at the Able Sister's tailor shop himself. In short: He looks like Naruto.

The town Andres lives in is called Risenbol, the name taken from Edward Elric's hometown in Fullmetal Alchemist. The town flag had the star symbol from the Andres series(Another thing I'm working on).

The villagers that lived in this peaceful town are as follows:

Roald: Andres' best friend. Stitches: Andres' second best friend Nana: A monkey that came in when Andres went to Toys 'R' Us. She comes from the town "Nintendo.  
Cesar: A gorilla who's having second thoughts on moving right now.  
Pippy: Andres' long time best friend. They were friends ever since the Gamecube version of Animal Crossing, where she was one of the original members of Andres' Gamecube town "Dimesdale.  
Camofrog: A military frog living in Risenbol. He knows alot about military tactics.  
Drift: A frog that moved in from Midgar, Musashi's town.  
Margie: A hindu elephant who's lived in Risenbol longer than anyone else. She is one of the original members of the town.

Andres was standing outside the town gates awaiting the arrival of his best friend.

"Heh heh heh. He's in for quite a surprise." said Andres as he stood outside the gates.

"Cooper! Open the gates!" yelled Andres.

"Yes sir! Mr. Andres sir!" yelled Cooper as he opened the town gates, letting anybody through.

A few seconds later, a kid wearing the Final Fantasy VII holy design that he made himself walked through the gate. He also had a yellow bowl hair cut. And was wearing 3-D glasses and a red bandana. It was Musashi from Midgar.

"I see you still haven't changed your look Andres!" said Musashi.

"I see you've changed Musashi!" said Andres.

"Of course I have! After all, I am THE BEST AC:WW player in the world!" said Musashi.

Andres then had a discouraged look on his face.

"Geez, Animal Crossing doesn't even require skill! He acts like he's so full of himself!" Andy thought to himself.

"So, are we gonna go out on a walk through your crummy-compaired-to-mine town?" said Musashi.

"Sure, I guess." said Andy as he and Musashi walked together.

"I wonder what's on the message boards." said Musashi as he went towards the town hall to check out the message boards.

Andres then snickered.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." said Andres.

"Oh come on! What's the worst that could possibly happen?" said Musashi as he read the messages. He then was in shock when he read a certain message.

"Written by Andres:

Hey, people of Risenbol! Did you know that Musashi loves to do it with Static of Midgar? Or did you know that, for a fact, he runs around the town naked yelling 'Look at me! Look at me! I'm a retard!'? Well now you do!"

Musashi then slowly turned to face Andres in a ferocious way.

"Hey! What's the matter?" said Andres.

Musashi then took out his axe.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" yelled Musashi.

Andres then ran away from Josh as fast as possible, hoping he doesn't get chopped to pieces. He then ran past the Able Sister's shop. Musashi went by there to look around.

"Welcome to the Able Sisters!" said Mabel in a cheerful voice.

"So, what's the hottest design out right now?" said Musashi.

"Well, this is." said Mabel as she went to grab a shirt. She held it up to Musashi's face. It was a white T-Shirt that said "Musashi hearts men!" with an actual heart shape in place of hearts.

"What the hell? Who did this?" said Musashi.

"Andres is the creator! It's the most popular design in Risenbol out right now!" said Mabel.

"That son of a...ANDRES!" yelled Musashi at the top of his lungs as he stormed out of the Able Sisters.

"What's that kid's problem?" said Sable, sewing another "Musashi hearts men" design.

"Dunno, but he sure is fat!" said Mabel.

Musashi then ran around town, and he saw everyone in the village wearing a "Musashi hearts men" design.

"I'll kill that bastard!" yelled Musashi as he raced to kill Andres with his axe.

Meanwhile, Andres was talking to Roald. Roald was also wearing a "Musashi hearts men" design.

"So, I caught this cool looking bug today, b-b-buddy!" said Roald.

"Yeah. But really Roald, is everything you do have to do with bugs?" said Andres.

"Well, it is summer time, b-b-buddy." said Roald.

"Well, that is true." said Andres.

"ANDRES! GET YOUR UGLY-ASS OVER HERE NOW!" yelled Musashi.

"Uh oh! Better get going!" said Andres as he ran away.

Musashi then went past Roald.

Musashi chased Andres all the way over to Margie's house. Margie was wearing the same design Roald was wearing.

Musashi then went to stop to talk to Margie.

"Hey, do you know where Andres went?" said Musashi.

"Um, I think he went that way, Musashi's gay!"

Instead of Margie's catch phrase being "tootie", it was changed to "Musashi's gay", courtesy of Andres.

"What? He did this also? I'm really gonna kill that bitch now!" yelled Musashi as he ran past Margie.

Andres was digging up a fossil when all of a sudden, Musashi walked up to him.

"Andres, prepare to die!" yelled Musashi as he swung his axe at Andres' neck.

But then Andres did something.

"Party's over!" yelled Andres as the game shut off and everything was sent to the loading screen.

"All players are leaving!" was at the bottom of the screen.

"Saving! Don't turn off the power!" said the screen.

A few seconds later.

"Save complete! Come back to visit us again!"

All of a sudden, Musashi wasen't in Risenbol anymore. He was back in his hometown: Midgar. He got up.

"Damn that bastard! I'll do whatever it takes to get back at him!" said Musashi talking to himself. "To Static's!"

He then ran over to Static's house. Just so you know, Static is Musashi's closest friend in the world of Animal Crossing.

"Hey! What's going on, krzzt?" said Static as Musashi walked through the door.

"Static! This is an emergency!" said Musashi.

"What's the deal here, krzzt?" said Static.

"From now on, we are going to..." said Musashi.

"We're going to do what?" said Static.

"We're going to...wage war on Risenbol!" said Musashi.

"We're going to kill everyone there, krzzt?" said Static.

"Yep! And here's the plan..." said Musashi, spreading out a map.

Meanwhile, back at Risenbol...

Andy, Roald, and Stitches were at Cesar's house.

"So we have no choice but to defend ourselves from Musashi and Midgar." said Andres.

"But how do you know they're going to attack us, stuffin'?" said Stitches.

"I really pissed him off today. He's definetely going to do it." said Andres.

"Then we need weapons, b-b-buddy." said Roald.

"I want to stay out of this, highness!" said Cesar.

"But why, Cesar?" said Andres.

"Because I don't like wars, highness! I'm moving out of this town and avoiding this war, highness!" yelled Cesar as he started to pack his things.

"You pussy." said Andres.

"Our play starts NOW!" yelled Andres as he pulled out a map.

What will happen now that Risenbol and Midgar are at war with each other? Will Cesar actually move away? And will Andres and Musashi forgive each other? Find out in the next episode of Animal Crossing Wars! 


	2. Episode 2 The War Starts Here! Part 1

Episode 2: The war starts here!

"Here's the plan!" said Musashi as he started to spread a map on Static's floor.

"So what is this, brzzt?" said Static.

"This is Andres' floor plan for his whole town. First thing in the morning, find ALOT of tarantulas and scorpions. With those in hand, we can flood their town with them! And the rest, I'll leave you and I to decide." said Musashi.

"Sounds like a good plan, brzzt!" said Static. "But for some reason, they could fight back."

"Oh, and if they do, they'll most definitely die!" said Musashi.

The villagers in Musashi's town of Midgar are as follows:

Pinky- Musashi's "Girlfriend". She has stayed in Midgar the longest. She was there ever since the town was first made.  
Static- Musashi's best friend. He used to live in Risenbol with Andres.  
Cube- Musashi's 2nd best friend.  
Anchovy- A random villager living in Midgar.  
Bunnie- Another person Musashi talks to often.  
Bree- Another random villager. She knows Andres, but Musashi changed her catchphrase to "Andres sucks dix!" to get revenge on what Margie keeps saying.  
Robin- She also used to live in Risenbol.  
Teddy- He used to live in Risenbol too.

The next day...

Back to Andres. He and his fellow villagers are holding their axes and bug nets, ready to defend themselves.

"Alright. This is it." said Andres. "They'll be here any second."

"I hope your right about this one, popo!" said Nana.

Back at Midgar. Everyone in town is holding a jar with a tarantula and a scorpion in it.

"Okay everyone! Time to initiate 'Operation bug attack!" said Musashi. "Now, unleash your bugs!"

The villagers then unleashed all of the tarantulas and scorpions into Risenbol.

Meanwhile, back at Risenbol...

"So, when are they gonna attack us?" said Champ.

"Oh my god, Musashi's gay!" squeaked Margie.

"What's wrong?" said Andres.

"There are...TARANTULAS AND SCORPIONS EVERYWHERE!"

All of a sudden, the tarantulas and scorpions crawled around the whole town, chasing off everyone they saw, and eventually, one of the got Pippy.

"Pippy! NO!" yelled Andres.

Then all of a sudden, the villagers from Midgar attacked, equipped with slingshots.

"My fellow villagers, ATTACK!" yelled Musashi as the 8 villagers from Midgar went on the prowl through Risenbol.

"Alright. Time for plan B!" said Andres as he took out his axe and chopped up a few tarantulas and scorpions. While Drift and Camofrog took out their nets and swiped a few of the tarantulas and scorpions with it.

"Alright, put every tarantula and scorpion in this container, highness!" yelled Cesar as he held up a huge bug container as Drift, Camofrog, and Margie put their bugs in it.

Static and Cube then came out, slingshots equipped, and ran after Roald and Stitches.

"So you're both Andres' best friends, d-d-dude?" said Cube.

"And you must both be Musashi's best friends, b-b-buddy." said Roald.

"You're not going anywhere near Andres, stuffin'!" said Stitches as he and Roald brought out their axes. Static and Cube then brought out their axes.

"AXE FIGHT!"

They then clashed at each other in a sword fight-like fashion. Roald fought Cube, while Static fought Stitches.

Back at Margie and Drift.

"We need to defeat these outsiders, brah!" said Drift.

"I know, but how are we gonna do that, Musashi's gay?" said Margie.

"Bring out those slingshots and fight back, ten-hut!" said Camofrog who came from behind them.

"That's right, brah! We'll fight with out slingshots!" said Drift as he brought out his slingshot. So did Margie and Camofrog.

"Ah! There you are!" said Anchovy with a slingshot equipped.

"We're gonna get you good!" said Bree with her slingshot on her.

"Now we fight, Ten-hut!" said Camofrog as he shot a pellet at Anchovy's face.

"Ow! Now you're going to get it!" Anchovy yelled as he brought out his shovel and bashed Camofrog over the head with it.

The fight was on, but that's for another time, back to Andres...

Andres was on top of Nookington's, holding Pippy in his hands...

"Pippy! Hang in there! You can do this!" said Andres.

"Andres...I'm going to die...do me a favor..."

"No! You can't die! What is it?"

"Take...care...of Risenbol...for me...ugh!"

Pippy then laid dead in Andres' hands.

"YOU BASTARDS!"

"Heh heh heh. Now you taste the horrible taste of agony." said Musashi, standing right next to Andres.

"You! You did this!"

"Of course I did. Now, Axe fight, here and now!"

"Bring it on!"

Andres then took out his axe. Musashi did also. They leapt at each other ready to cut each other into pieces. Freeze frame on the part where they jump at each other.

TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
